Compañía
by Ginny3001
Summary: summary: A veces es mejor no pensar en lo que nos duele y en otras no podemos evitarlo; así como yo no puedo evitarlo, no puedo evitar desear lo que mas quiero en este mundo, un poco de compañía./1910/


:) aki un pequeño one shot que ha salido de mi loca cabecita, sobre mi pobre Carlisle que sufrió mucho en sus tiempos solitarios :( la fecha en que sucede es inmediatamente anterior al año en que Carlisle atendió a Esme ( de 16 años) por su pierna rota

si desean pueden escuchar la playlist que hecho para se "ambienten" un poco mientras leen. xD quiten los paréntesis www(.)youtube(.)com/playlist?p=PL2E2E223D9E26F4ED

**Carlisle pertenece a S. Meyer, si me perteneciera a mi, en este momento estariamos juntos en un Isla con mi nombre jaja xD**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Compañía<span>**

_31 de Diciembre/1910 __~ Colombus, Ohio, USA~_

- ¡vaya con precaución! – escuché a mis espaldas cuando crucé la puerta de salida del hospital y la nieve azotó mi piel y tuve que sostener mi sombrero con la mano para que no saliera volando. Caminé rápido hacia al auto, pero no tan rápido como para levantar sospechas. Era un modelo T; no es que me gustara alardear de la riqueza que poseía, simplemente me sentía atraído por las máquinas y su funcionamiento.

Intenté arrancar el motor un par de veces, pero fue en vano, toda la maquinaria debía de estar congelada. Bien, me tendría que ir a casa caminando, hasta que comenzara la línea del bosque y podría comenzar a correr con naturalidad. Me cubrí un poco mas con la bufanda y el abrigo para parecer un simple humano al que le afectaba el frio y emprendí mi camino a través de la ciudad. Eran aproximadamente las diez treinta de la noche y la luz de las bombillas, las velas y las lámparas de aceite se filtraba por las cortinas y ventanas de las casas.

Podía oírlas, a las personas, a las familias en su casas frente al fuego riendo, conversando, compartiendo. Me atravesaba la envidia, aunque supiera que era incorrecto sentirla. Hubiera preferido tener compañía, una familia, alguien con hablar abiertamente en vez de tener todo lo que tenía ahora… Sacudí la cabeza como si eso me ayudara a quitarme los pensamientos tontos de encima y aceleré un poco más mi caminar, al menos la nieve y el viento se habían aplacado.

Al llegar a la linde del bosque, me aseguré de que nadie me viera y me eché a correr en dirección a mi casa, tratando de no pensar, tratando solo de sentir la nieve crujir bajo mis zapatos, la nieve pegándome en la cara. Simplemente me dediqué a sentir la caricia de la madre naturaleza ya que nunca recibía una caricia de otra índole. El agua, el viento, la nieve, solo a la ropa y a la naturaleza les permitía tocar mi piel. Tenía que mantener oculta mi esencia de vampiro a toda costa, por mucho que me molestara ser un aislado social.

Llegué pronto a mi casa, una mansión austera sin decoración, demasiado simple pero al menos servía para aparentar que era humano. Me quité la nieve de encima estando en el porche para luego dirigirme a la sala y encender el fuego en la chimenea. El calor que emanaba la pequeña fogata era muy placentero; casi que me sentía atraído hacía él como una polilla se siente atraído hacía la luz de las bombillas.

Me quité el abrigo húmedo, el sombrero y los guantes, los descargué en el sofá y me quedé mirando fijamente a las llamas brillantes, naranjas, amarillas, fluctuantes. El aroma de madera quemada me rodeaba deliciosamente; cualquiera pudiese haber estado a gusto en este preciso momento menos yo. Solté un suspiro, casi hizo eco en toda la casa.

Soledad…eso era lo único que se respiraba aparte de la humedad con olor a tierra, la madera quemada, la tela del sofá.

Solo había un objeto que podía hacerme compañía, el tocadiscos. Puse mi disco favorito, los nocturnos de Chopin. Podía tocarlos yo mismo, pero hoy solo quería escucharlos. Las notas musicales flotaban a mi alrededor mientras yo seguía en trance con el fuego, mirando las flamas bailar de un lado a otra casi que al compás perfecto de las notas. Cerré los ojos.

Era casi surreal como cada nota, cada acorde y escala, transmitían sentimientos tan hermosos y algunos tan amargos. Recordaba que alguien me había comentado alguna vez, que no podías tocar, entender o sentir aquellas melodías sin estar enamorado. Era mentira, yo las comprendía, las sentía y las podía reproducir en el piano sin problemas, aunque hubiera dado cualquier cosa por estar enamorado para comprobar ese comentario. Recosté la cabeza contra el respaldo del mueble aun con los ojos cerrados. Ya estaba delirando.

Tenía que dejar de esquivar el tema que me atormentaba… Necesitaba y deseaba la compañía, la amistad, la cercanía, el cariño de alguien. Algo que me infundiera vida, que me diera un verdadero motivo para querer volver a casa. Llevaba poco más de 3 siglos por el mundo sin encontrar verdadera amistad o cercanía; alguien que compartiera por lo menos un poco de mi punto de vista sobre esta existencia, que compartiera el convencimiento de no tener que matar humanos para sobrevivir, que había una alternativa; aunque cada día me convencía más de que estaba condenado a la soledad eterna.

Había conocido a muchos vampiros, a unos cuantos realmente los podía considerar mis amigos sin embargo no había nadie que fuese algo así como...mi "mejor amigo", que me entendiera plenamente. Siempre sentí que no podía contarle mis preocupaciones y ansiedades a nadie. La única forma de desahogarme era la escritura. Ah, mis diarios de vida y mis poemas eran lo único que me permitían expresarme con libertad. Todo eso solo hablando en el terreno de la amistad, obviamente mi panorama amoroso no existía, a pesar de que llegué a sentir atracción por alguna que otra vampira que se cruzaba en mi camino. Pero no compartía su estilo de vida y ellas tampoco compartían el mío, mucho menos mi forma de ver la vida. Nunca sentí algo especial ni profundo como lo que tanto dicen y renombran en el plano…del amor.

Nunca conocí el significado de la palabra amor. No entiendo sus motivaciones, su naturaleza, su profundidad o esencia. Nunca lo he sentido, lo he recibido o dado de alguna forma. Tal vez he sido objeto de amor platónico, de alguna mujer o vampira confundida o cegada por lo que ve solo en mi exterior, pero eso no cuenta. Aunque siempre he deseado recibir el amor de una mujer, sus caricias, entender los misterios de sus pensamientos y sentimientos, conocer que se siente ser amado, estimado o deseado, vislumbrar la intensidad del amor físico en una noche de pasión…

Me llevé a las manos al rostro y suspiré con desgano, como si en realidad estuviese fatigado, luego me froté el cuello, me quité la bufanda y volví abrir los ojos para mirar fijamente al techo blanco y alto de mi residencia.

Tampoco he recibido amor familiar; según lo que recuerdo mi padre era de trato hosco y distante, y bueno, nunca tuve madre o alguien que se preocupara por mí realmente, así que el trato familiar no es algo que conozca de primera mano.

En ese preciso momento me golpeó ese pensamiento que no quería dejar que me invadiera. Encaré al fuego y el pensamiento se avivó por la directa relación entre las llamas y la…transformación en vampiro, ambos queman.

- crear compañía –dije en un susurro que apenas se sintió por encima de la música – ¡ No! – apreté los puños y los descargué sobre el sofá al dejar escapar un jadeó de ira y desesperanza.

Estaba casi desesperado por alguien, por un poco de afecto, pero no tenía el valor o lo que sea que se tenga que tener para maldecir a alguien, para robarle la vida e iniciarlo en la inmortalidad sin pensar en todo lo difícil que le harás pasar, aparte del dolor infinito de la transformación. No soy capaz de robarle la vida a alguien como me la robaron a mí…

¿Cómo encontrar a alguien para que sea tu compañía en la vida inmortal? ¿Hay algún criterio para ello? ¿Y qué tal si no puedo resistir el sabor de la sangre y le quito la vida a mi potencial amigo o compañera? ¿Y qué tal si me odia después de todo el dolor que le causé y haberlo convertido en un demonio bebedor de sangre?

-argghh – volví a apretar los puños luego de renegar. Me había hecho el mismo planteamiento cientos de veces al igual que todas esas preguntas que me atormentaban y llenaban mi cabeza de total inseguridad. Siempre terminaba en la misma conclusión, no era lo suficientemente egoísta, impulsivo y cruel como para condenar a alguien a esta clase de vida, nadie se merece tal castigo.

El reloj de péndulo ubicado sobre la chimenea marcó las 12 con su notorio ruido característico. Lo fulminé con la mirada, expiré el aire de mis pulmones con desaliento y me froté el rostro con las manos.

-Feliz año, Carlisle – me dije a mi mismo en voz baja al levantarme del mueble y pasar por el lado del tocadiscos como si fuera alguien a quien estuviera ignorando, iba hacia mi cuarto a leer un libro o cualquier otra cosa.. Necesitaba hacer algo útil que me distrajera, que me quitara el anhelo inmenso de algo que nunca podría tener, _compañía_.

* * *

><p><em>bieeenn. que les pareció? amaria leer sus opiniones, fui muy fiel a la guia oficial de la saga en cuanto a fechas,lugares y algunos datos de Carlisle sobre ese tiempo ;)<em>

**los reviews, opiniones, criticas, reclamos.. etc, etc.. son bien recibidos :P**

**Con Cariño, Ginny3001 ^^**


End file.
